The invention relates generally to web analytics, and more particularly, to a system and method for generating web analytic reports.
Generally, different organizations measure online traffic of web users visiting the organization's website to determine, for example, popularity, target advertising, optimization level of website content, and performance and commercial value associated with the websites, sections and specific web pages. The organizations employ various vendors to measure, analyze, and generate reports of the online traffic of web users visiting the website. Conventionally, a specific tag is provided by each vendor that is inserted in each webpage of the website by the organization.
Typically, organizations employ more than one vendors to measure and analyze the online traffic of the web users visiting the website. Therefore, the organizations need to incorporate more than one tag in each webpage. The insertion of multiple tags in a webpage results in several difficulties. One such difficulty includes slower processing of the webpage at a user browser. Furthermore, inserting multiple tags in each webpage is tedious and costly, as the tags in each webpage have to be changed, for example, in case a new vendor is employed or an old vendor is discharged.
Therefore, there is a need for an improved system and method to address the aforementioned issues.